The Tai Files
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: The evil Tai clone's story. Remember him? Not much action yet but please R&R!
1. The Beginning of Tai

A/N: Run people! I'm doing another one of my clone files. This time it's the Tai files. This series is gonna be shorter than Sora's files. This time we'll see what happened to that evil Tai clone & how Tai was cloned in the first place.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE TAI FILES- PART ONE  
I look at the little creature in front of me. It doesn't look worthy enough for me but then who knows with these Digimon?  
  
"Tai, what do we do?" It asks me. I'm not quite sure myself but I'll figure it out.  
  
"Koromon, we have to figure out a way for you to become stronger" I tell him. When I had woken up earlier this morning I had met Koromon. The small Digimon had started following me around. Now we were looking for food. Unfortunately, we weren't having much luck so now we're walking around, starving.  
  
"You mean digivolving?" Koromon asks me.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When a Digimon turns into a bigger form of themselves."   
  
"You mean, just a bigger Koromon?" I ask.  
  
"No. A stronger Digimon." Now this I like. I don't like how small Koromon is. He can't protect me this way. Maybe I should tell you what I know about myself. My name is Tai Kamiya. I know I'm 12. That's all I remember about myself. It must be amnesia. Anyway, when I woke up I met Koromon. I look down at the little Digimon as he calls himself.  
  
"Well then just eat a little & you'll be able to digivolve." I suppose if he's weak he won't be able to. We continue to walk. After a while we found some berries. Once we're satisfied & no longer hungry, I stand up. I can feel my mouth growing into a grin.  
  
"Tai, should I?" Koromon waits for my permission. I nod.  
  
"Go for it! Koromon, Digivolve!" I watched in amazement as the little creature turned into a reptile that's height reaches a little over my stomach. I can tell I'm staring but what else can I do?  
*****************************************************************************  
In the next part Tai gets into his first battle! Please R&R! 


	2. Battle of the Dinosaurs

A/N: Eh. I haven't been getting much inspiration for this series so it might be a bit bad or maybe very bad. Ok in the first part Tai & his Digimon was introduced. in this part his Digimon will reach the champion level. Can you guess who the girl is? Please R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE TAI FILES- PART TWO   
~Agumon's P.O.V~  
'KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......... AGUMON!' I could feel myself turning bigger and stronger. Once I was sure I was done digivolving, I opened my eyes & looked down at my claws. Claws? When I was Koromon I hadn't had claws. I had only been a small head. Now I was a bigger, yellow reptile.  
  
"Koromon?" Tai asked me. I shook my head.  
  
"No. I'm Agumon now. This is my rookie form." I told him. For awhile we just stood there. Then Tai shook his head.  
  
"Enough standing around. Let's go." He said. I nodded & we started walking. After awhile we sat down out of tiredness.  
  
"Tai, do you know how you got here?" I asked him. He looked down aat his feet.  
  
"No. Hey, Agumon? With that form can you do a lot of damage?" I was a little shocked when he asked me this. I didn't really think of him as a guy who would want to destroy things.  
  
"A little, I guess. Why?"  
  
"No reason really. Do you have any bigger forms than that?" I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Could you try to get to it?" He asked.  
  
"First, you'd have to be in trouble." I told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked me.   
  
Well I'd need a reason to digivolve to champion."   
  
"Oh so we'll find one." At the moment we were walking through a forest. All of a sudden a blur moved in front of the tree were standing in back of. I don't know how Tai saw what the blur was, but he did.  
  
"That was a human girl like me & she had a Digimon, too!" He yelled as he started running after them. I quickly followed. All of a sudden Tai stopped short so I ran into him & we both went flying forward. We hit something red & hard. Then it roared. We both looked up. Two big blue eyes looked down on us. We both screamed. The Tyrannomon got ready to launch it's attack at us. Tai grabbed me & started running the other way.  
  
"Who is that?" Tai asked as Tyrannomon ran after us.  
  
"He's Tyrannomon, a champion level digimon." Tyrannomon caught up to us. He started his attack.  
  
'BLAZE BLAST!' The huge shot of fire came towards us. We got out of it's way a second before it hit us. We could still feel the extreme heat from it. Then I realized something. I'd need more power to save Tai. I looked to my side.   
Tai had passed out from heat. All of a sudden I felt a huge bolt of power come over me. I was Digivolving again!  
  
'AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO....... GREYMON!' I was now a huge dinosaur. I was a little bigger than Tyrannomon.  
  
'BLAZE BLAST!'  
  
'NOVA BLAST!' Our attacks hit each other. Luckily, mine was stronger. It hit him hard. As he fell down, I satred at him. Finally he got up, roared angrily & walked away. I dedigivolved back to Agumon & ran over to Tai.  
  
"Tai!" I yelled so he would wake up. He wouldn't so finally did the only thing left to do. I took my claw & smacked him. Immediately he opened his eyes & yelled in pain. Then he started to panic.  
  
"Where's Tyrannomon?! Why was I asleep?!" He yelled at me.  
  
"You passed out. I defeated Tyrannomon by Digivolving into my Champion form of Greymon." I told him.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I missed that. I guess I'll have to see it next time." He said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I hope there isn't a next time." I said. Tai got up quickly.  
  
"Wait! We still have to find that girl & her Digimon! Let's go!" Once again we started walking.  
*****************************************************************************  
So how was it? Next chapter Tai & Agumon find out who the girl & her Digimon are. Please R&R!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Unnoticed Spy

A/N: How come nobody's reviewing? Oh well. Last part there was a battle of the giant dinosaurs: Greymon vs. Tyrannomon. In this one Tai sees other humans. This is from cloned Tai's P.O.V.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE TAI FILES- PART THREE  
~Cloned Tai's P.O.V.~  
It was early evening. The sun was just starting to set. Agumon & I had just started traveling for the night. In the day time the sometimes unbearable heat made it hard to travel so we decided to travel during the nightime. The temperature now was nice & cool. We were walking trough some bushes when we came to a little opening.  
  
"Look, Tai! That's a lake!" Agumon whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I had told Agumon I didn't remember much, he would point out to me what everything was. Of course, I already knew what a lake was.  
  
"I know that, Agumon."   
  
"There's another human there too." Now this excited me. I had seen a human girl and her Digimon the other day & we had been trying to find her ever since. I pushed Agumon to the side & looked through the openening. It was a human. Not the same one as I had seen the day before though. This was a boy.He had blonde curly hair. I couldn't tell much else about him since it was getting pretty dark. He was standing next to a huge sea-dragon. Then the boy spoke.  
  
"Thanks for saving me before, Seadramon." He said. He had a sort of British accent. Seadramon didn't answer. He seemed to be sniffing the water.  
  
"Michael, I smell watermelon & I see a human girl & a Biyomon with her." Seadramon informed the boy who I now know was Michael.  
  
"Wanna take me to the location?" Michael asked. His Digimon nodded & Michael jumped on his head. The two started swimming across the lake. I looked at Agumon.  
  
"Agumon, exactly how many human beings are there on File Island?" Agumon shrugged.  
  
"You three are the only ones I've seen so far." He told me.  
  
"Come on. We'll take the long way around the lake." After about a half hour, I saw a light. I looked through the bushes only to see, the boy I had just seen, the girl I had seen a few days ago, & what must have been there Digimon. Seadramon had returned to his rookie form which looked like a reptile. The girl's Digimon must have been the Biyomon. They were talking about themselves. By listening to the conversation, I found out the little reptile's name is Betamon. I was very intrested in what Michael said in one part of the conversation about owning Digimon. Did this mean that I owned Agumon? Later that night I saw Michael & Betamon go off. Agumon & I started walking after them. Well, looks like we've found something to do.  
*****************************************************************************  
So, next part you'll see what happened to Michael & Betamon whrn Sora & Biyomon had went to the Yokomon village. Well R&R please! 


	4. Boy's Night Out

A/N: Last part, Tai oversaw Michael, Sora, & their Digimon. This time he's following Michael & Betamon. There's not a lot of action in this one. It's mainly a conversation between the two boys. Except for a mini-fight between them. Please don't flame me for what Michael does to Tai please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
*****************************************************************************  
THE TAI FILES-PART FOUR  
~Tai's P.O.V.~  
I stepped out of the bushes, along with Agumon. The other two still didn't see us so I spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me." The kid turned around & yelled. Once he had gotten over what looked sorta like a heart attack, he started to get angry.  
  
"How long have you been following us?!" He asked angrily.   
  
"About a day." I answered meekly.  
  
"A WHOLE DAY?! YOU KEPT QUIET FOR A WHOLE DAY?!" He practically yelled.  
  
"Yes, but just because I thought you would act exactly the way you are acting now." I answered.  
  
"First of all, who are you?" He asked. I decided it was a better idea to get him to trust me so I told him.  
  
"I'm Tai. I already know you're Michael because I was sorta listening to the conversation you had with Sora yesterday." Don't ask me how but this short kid got so mad that I think a vein popped in his head.  
  
"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING TO MY CONVERSATIONS?!" He yelled. For a whole minute, I was deaf. Once I regained my hearing, I answered him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have but I thought Sora was sorta cute so I-" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain across the left side of my face. Michael had hit me.  
  
"SHE LIKES ME!" He yelled. He took one more look at me & started running in the opposite direction. Betamon followed him. I put my hand up to my face. Man, that hit had hurt. I started running towards Michael. I finally caught up to him.  
  
"Where are you going to now?" I asked him.  
  
"To find Sora."  
  
"You gonna tell her about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so. You know, I have an advantage. I'm her age plus almost her height. How do you even know she likes you?" The boy blushed embarassedly at the comment about his height. He turned even more red at the question.  
  
"I don't know but I still have a bigger chance then you do. I think you may be evil. One more thing, don't make fun of my height." He turned & walked away. I just waited until he was out of sight, then walked in the direction he had went in. Agumon caught up to me after a while. The strange thing is I had actually felt pretty good when Michael had called me evil. Am I?  
*****************************************************************************  
O.K. just to let you Tai fans know, I like Tai a lot but this isn't the same Tai from the show. Please don't flame for that part. I love Tai. Really, I do. Next part, Tai finds out about himself. Please R&R!   
  
  



	5. The Boy's Battle

A/N:Hello,again! Sorry I haven't wrote for awhile. Last part cloned Tai & Michael met. This time their fight continues & Tai finds out about himself.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE TAI FILES-PART FIVE  
~Cloned Tai's P.O.V.~   
"Did you come here just to annoy me?" Michael asked. Without him knowing, I had once again followed him. It's a hobby for me.  
  
"No. I want to continue our little disagreement." I answered. Betamon stood in front of Michael.  
  
"You're not gonna hurt Michael!" He said angrily. I snapped my fingers. Agumon walked in front of me.  
  
"Who's going to stop me? You?" Both Agumon & I laughed.   
  
"I think it's time I finally saw Greymon." I said happily. A few days ago Agumon had been able to Digivolve to his champion form of Greymon when this Digimon named Tyrannomon attacked us. Of course I couldn't see Greymon, it being I was unconcious at the time. Agumon nodded to me.  
  
AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO............ GREYMON! I looked up at my Champion Digimon. He was a huge Dinosaur. I looked toward Michael.  
  
"Beat that, Michael." For some reason, he smiled & shrugged.  
  
"O.K. I will." He said confidently. He motioned to Betamon who nodded.  
  
BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO............. SEADRAMON! I already knew what was coming. I had seen Seadramon the first time I had seen Michael. Our Digimon stood opposite each other. Dinosaur vs. Dragon. It would be hard to beat Seadramon but I had a little plan up my sleeve. I would get Michael so mad he would want to fight but then deny him of it.  
  
ICE BLAST! Seadramon shot a stream of ice at Greymon but missed. I heard angry yelling. Michael was running to tackle me. I moved out of the way just in time.  
  
NOVA BLAST! Greymon shot a big ball of fire at Seadramon this one hit right on target. As did my punch at Michael. Right as Seadramon & Michael had been hit, Greymon came to take me away. We had discussed our plan the night before so we were ready for it now. I got onto Greymon's head & turned towards Michael.  
  
"I'll be at the factory if you want me!" I yelled back to him as we ran away. I saw him yelling at me but couldn't hear what he was saying. Probably just cursing.   
  
~Later at the factory~  
  
As I had said I was going to, I went to the factory. Agumon stood next to me as we entered a room with a computer in it. I clicked it on. On the screen an android Digimon appeared.  
  
"Who is this?" The android asked.  
  
"My name is Tai & this is Agumon." The android smiled.  
  
"Tai? Welcome home." He said happily.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see I created you. You're a clone of a Digidestined with your name. Maybe you've met or seen the girl Sora? She's a clone of a Digidestined's clone too. You are supposed to be evil." I nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought but Sora isn't evil. She's even friends with a normal human." I told him. He frowned as he thought.  
  
"Ah-hah! I got it! You can bring her back to our side." I thought this over. Sounded good but I still had a few questions I wanted answered. I picked up the device that I had been keeping in my pocket.  
  
"What is this?" I asked as I showed him it.  
  
"That's a Digivice. All Digidestined have it. You want me to make a few modifications? Just put it in that drive over there." I did as he told me. After about a minute, the Digivice came back out. It was the same shape but this one was dark-colored.  
  
"Cool. What can it do?"  
  
"Well, it can make Agumon Digivolve to a different looking champion."  
  
"Another thing I want to know. How did you get the DNA of the original Digidestined to make us?" He shook his head.  
  
"I didn't use DNA. I used their data." He told me. I was confused.  
  
"Data? Isn't data used for a computer?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes. You probably didn't know this but this is a Digital World. It is made out of bits & pieces of data from the internet. Plus there is more to it than just this File Island. To tell you the truth, I actually lived on Server."   
  
"Lived? Where do you live now?"  
  
"Nowhere. I don't exist anymore. I was defeated by a Digimon named Etemon. It was a close fight. I thought I had destroyed him but I had actually made him more powerful than before. I am talking to you through a file of myself that I saved before my destruction. To answer your question on how I got the data from the Digidestined, I kidnapped the real Sora's & copied her's. I stole your data from Piedmon's castle."  
  
"Who's Piedmon?" I asked.  
  
"He's a mega Digimon."  
  
"Mega?"   
  
"Yes. Let me explain. A Digimon is born out of a Digiegg. They hatch as baby Digimon. Then they digivolve to in-training Digimon. As you probably remember Koromon was your in-training Digimon. He had Digivolved from his baby form of Botamon. Then they digivolve to rookie, like Agumon here. Then champion, like Greymon. After champion there's a stage called ultimate. Also some rookies can warp-digivolve to mega. For some good Digimon to turn evil, they have to Dark-Digivolve but since you have an evil Digivice, he'll do it naturally."  
  
"How can Greymon get to ultimate?"  
  
"You need a crest. Since Tai's was courage, your's would be about the same but some would call your crest the Crest of Recklessness. Doesn't matter which actually. The crests fit in necklaces called tags. Your tag will be given to you at the right time. Don't worry. The crests are on Server but you can't go there yet. You have to try to get Sora first. Do you know what you can do to get Sora to our side?"  
  
"I have a good plan. Are there any more Digimon in this factory?" Andromon nodded.  
  
"All right. Well Andromon, thank you. Good bye." I told him. He nodded in response but then looked like he wanted to say something. I shut off the computer before he could speak, though. As I started to walk out, a small Digimon appeared.  
  
"Hi. I'm Giromon." I had an idea then & there. I explained it to him & walked out of the factory with Agumon.  
  
"Tai, what did you tell Giromon?" He asked me.  
  
"Well since Michael is going to go to the factory to look for me but he's going to bring Sora with him because he doesn't want me to get to her. Giromon will trick her into something. She'll think she's evil." I explained.  
  
"What is he going to trick her into doing?"  
  
"He's going to make her destroy File Island's electricity." I laughed. Agumon joined in.  
************************************************************************  
I think that's the longest Tai Files part yet. Well next part Tai sees how his plan turned out & once again thinks about how much he hates Michael. Please R&R! 


End file.
